I Choose You!
by Goatsplus
Summary: I have a question, and you have the answer. This is a very short story I wrote to accompany a question I want to ask you all. Details inside. We all know how Humphrey felt after Kate left him for Garth "for the good of the packs." Humphrey didn't know that though and what if things had gone differently?


**A/N: Greetings fellow Alpha and Omega fans, friends and lovers. (Just kidding... Or am I?)**

 **I CHOOSE YOU!**

 **That's right. Haha I'm posting this because I want to know what you would like to see. And by see I mean read.**

 **The time has come for me to begin planning a new story. Since I finished the planning for New Moons way back at the end of February I've been tossing a few ideas back and forth but I can't seem to settle on one so I thought I'd ask what you all wanted to see.**

 **So, the ask. Please leave a review on this (or hit me up in the PM's) letting me know what you would like to read. It can be as detailed or as vague as you would like.**

 **So what do you want to see? Humans? Wolves? Anthro?**

 **I have some ideas of my own of course but if you have an idea and want to see me write about it please let me know.**

 **And now, because the terms of use require that this be attatched to some kind of story, a short story that I threw together to accompany this poll. A alternative version of one of the scenes from A &O that I feel was a missed opportunity for a powerful moment. Enjoy.**

 **I Choose You.**

"You're getting married?"

Kate turned back around at Humphrey's words, a second slow in pulling a smile onto her face.

"Y-Yes. Isn't it great? No more fighting during hunts. No more scraps and bones at dinner time. We're going to unite the packs." Kate replied, not sounding altogether convinced as she gave Humphrey a weak smile before turning away, dragged away by the crowd of excited wolves.

Humphrey couldn't believe his ears as he watched Kate's retreating form. 'Why?' Was all he could think as spikes of pain began to shoot through his chest and his whole body began to shake.

 _The following day_.

Kate sat just outside of her parents' den, overlooking the valley below where wolves were beginning to gather.

"That's a lot of wolves." Kate said in a casual tone that hid her fears and anxieties. Lily, who was helping her prepare for the big day by brushing her coat merely grunted around the pine cone in her mouth, not looking away from her work. Kate didn't press her sister for an answer, instead returning her attention to the growing crowd of wolves below and attempting to quash the tumultuous emotions inside her.

A short while Kate noticed that Lily had stopped brushing her fur and moved to turn around. To her surprise however, a gentle paw on her back stopped her from doing so. Heeding the prompt, Kate resumed her position and sure enough the brushing continued, although it was different this time. Kate knew that Lily was excellent at brushing but she was often a little rough whereas whoever was currently working her coat into position had a far more tender approach.

"Humphrey?" Kate said after a moment, ears pricked for a response since she couldn't turn around. Her suspicions were confirmed a moment by a slightly muffled but still familiar voice.

"Hey Kate. Figured I should help out for your big day." Humphrey replied without pausing what he was doing. Even obscured by the pinecone Kate could hear how pained and dejected he sounded but she didn't know why.

"Well... thank you. Is everything okay?" She asked slowly, fighting the urge to turn and face him. At her question Humphrey froze for a split second before resuming, each brush now so slow and gentle that it sent shivers down Kate's spine.

For an answer Humphrey just gave a bitter laugh, that made Kate's heart sink in concern for her treasured friend. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut short as Humphrey spoke up.

"Why Kate? Why did you choose Garth? Why didn't you tell me?" He said, his voice almost hoarse as pain stabbed at him with every syllable.

"Why? I did it for the packs. For all of our futures. Can you not understand that?" Kate snapped in reply, her annoyance clear for the omega's constant lack of comprehension when it came to responsibility.

"Oh I understand perfectly. You made your choice." Humphrey said bitterly.

Kate could barely believe her ears. This was something she'd shouldered for all their futures and yet here was Humphrey, one of the cleverest and most understanding wolves she knew, as well as a dear friend, acting like such a jerk!

"Choice? What choice!?" Kate yelled, rounding on Humphrey now. For a moment the sight of him almost stopped her dead as he stood before her, shoulders hunched and eyes full of pain.

"What would YOU choose? Hunger? War? Death!?" She continued after a second, glaring at him fiercely as her anger at his reaction carried her past his rather upsetting appearance that made her want to hug him tightly and tell him it would be alright.

Her words hung in the air between them as Humphrey dropped the pine cone, slowly raising his eyes to meet hers as he shrugged sadly. When he finally spoke his voice was barely above a whisper and the words he said would stay with Kate for the rest of her life.

"I choose you. But I guess that doesn't matter anymore."

Kate's jaw dropped open as Humphrey's words hit her like a bullet, driving their way straight to her heart like a burning stake. Humphrey held her gaze with his own tear filled eyes for a moment longer before turning away.

"Goodbye." Was the last thing Kate heard before he disappeared from view and it was in that moment she realised her true feelings towards a wolf that had been there for her through thick and thin. A wolf that she had cast aside. Who's heart she had broken. To whom her heart truly belonged. A wolf that was gone.


End file.
